Kanjo Curse
by ShadowWoof
Summary: So... This is actually a big rewrite of the 'Black wolf' My first story. Anyway, Summary: After a very heated argument between Blackstar and Kid, Kid storms off and disappears. After he disappears, strange, dark creatures appear, terrorizing the city. However there is one that is different than than the rest, it is a wolf with two toned golden eyes, and they show no mercy.
So, after much thought, and deliberation, I'm going to be rewriting my Black Wolf story, until I can get inspired for my Black Butler Soul Eater crossover, BECAUSE I AM STUCK... _for now..._ But I feel that I should rewrite this... Like a lot. I'm doing what I had originally, done. I'm just going to write my own no ocs. Just this.

Anyway, here we go.

* * *

It was a sunny April day, and the ground was moist from the recent rains. It had been a year since the kishen, and everyone was recovering and moving on well. Crona had become a little more open. Blackstar is a little wiser in his decisions, yet still wants to surpass god. Soul, has become more open to Maka, trusting her a bit more everyday. The students at the DWMA were waiting on the edge of their seats, the bell was so close to ringing. Suddenly, the bell rang, and it joined the noise, of the students leaving their classes. Maka and Soul were walking out of history, talking about making something other than ramen noodles for dinner, when they noticed Liz and Patti alone in the hallway. The two looked at each other and walked near the twin pistols. "Hey you guys? Where's Kid?" Maka asked. "Kid? Well he's..." Liz started speaking, but was interrupted by yelling that was coming outside. "What were you thinking? You could have hurt other people!" The four looked at each other and nodded, a silent conversation traded, and ran outside to the source of the noises. "It was an accident, Kid! I wasn't aiming for the guy!" A voice that could easily be distinguished as Blackstar yelled. "I don't care! You need to be more careful!" Kid's voice sounded over the other students, who seemed to start taking interest in the argument.

When the weapons and miester found Kid and Blackstar, they were outside in front of the DWMA were the two could usually be found fighting. Black burn marks could be seen around Blackstar. Blackstar stood in front of Kid, Tsubaki in chain scythe form in his hands. Kid had his arms crossed, frowning at Blackstar. "What did you do, you guys?" Soul asked, looking at the burn marks. "Oh no, its not what _we_ did, its what _he_ did. Blackstar challenged a bunch of new students to a duel. He used enchanted sword, and nearly burned half the challengers." Kid said, giving a glare, full of hatred at Blackstar. "Once again, Kid, it was accident! Its not my fault-" Blackstar started but Kid spoke before he could finish. "Well, actually Blackstar it is. You don't just _magically_ activate it! You could have hurt them, maybe even killed them! You, of all people should know what it does!" Kid's eyes were full of hatred. "Kid, your just jealous because you can't fight them yourself!" Blackstar spat. "Don't give me that shit! I just have better things to do than start picking on new miesters!" "Stop it! You both sound like children!" Maka yelled. "If you would both shut up, maybe you could get somewhere!" "Oh, sorry Maka, I guess 'Stripes ' here is a bit inconsiderate of people around him." Blackstar said, as Tsubaki turned back to her human form. "Did you just call me 'Stripes'?" Kid asked his eye twitching. " "Aww... Did huwrt yowr fewwings?" Blackstar said, as if talking to a child. Kid clenched his fists.

Suddenly, Blackstar flew across the pavement. Kid had punched him. Tsubaki panicked and ran to Blackstar. Patti started laughing and the others looked at Kid, dumbstruck. Kid took a deep breath in, dusted himself off and walked over to Blackstar. "Don't you ever call me 'Stripes' again." He said, not looking down. Kid then walked up to Liz. "See you at the house." He then walked away from Liz, and the group, and down the stairs. Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patti then ran over to Blackstar. He must have been knocked out by the punch, because he hadn't moved for a while. His eyes were closed and one of his eyes was now black and swollen, and blood leaked down his nose. "You have to admit though," Soul finally said. "That was a nice punch." Liz nodded, and looked at where Kid had stormed off. "What was he thinking?" She muttered. "Hey, you guys, were going to go find Kid." Tsubaki and Maka nodded and Soul gave a grunt of approval. Liz motioned to Patti, and the two walked in the direction Kid had gone. "What should we do with him?" Maka asked. "We should ride him down the stairs. I doubt he would feel it." Soul said, smiling a little. "SOUL!" Tsubaki and Maka yelled. "What? It was just a suggestion." He laughed. "I think we should take him to Stein." Maka suggested. "Yeah, I'm sure, he'll know what to do." Tsubaki said, lifting Blackstar.

NURSE'S OFFICE

"So what exactly happened?" Stein asked looking at Blackstar, who was know conscious and bandaged up. "I... I may or may not have angered Kid." Blackstar said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, so he did this?" Stein motioned to Blackstar with a pencil. "Kid punched him, he flew pretty far." Soul said, answering before Blackstar could. "Ah, Okay. I would recommend an ice pack, and maybe a well thought out apology Blackstar." Stein said rolling back on a chair to a fridge. "Make sure that the apology is good. If it doesn't suffice... I'll see you back here I guess." He through an ice pack at Blackstar, which Blackstar caught, and rolled back to the group. "Well, see you kids later!" The group said goodbye and walked out of the DWMA. As they were nearing the stairs to the town. Liz and Patti were running towards them. "Hey guys, how's Kid-" Maka started, until she saw Liz's face. Liz's eyes were full of worry. Patti looked the same. "Whats wrong?" Maka asked, a little worried now. "It's Kid!" Liz said as she reached them, Patti close behind her. "We can't find him!" "Come again?" "Its Kid! We can't find Kid!"

* * *

YES I DID IT! Feel so much better about this one now :3 So very happy.

ShadowWolf4ever


End file.
